


The Violet Eyes

by Chai_Destiny



Series: The Originals [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Car Troubles, Hallucinations, Random Encounters, Travel, creepiness, i think, no drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chai_Destiny/pseuds/Chai_Destiny
Summary: It was desert as far as the eye could see.No life moved.No wind blew.The world continued on.Yet, she felt as if there were eyes on her.She felt millions of eyes just watching Her.





	The Violet Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o, haven't posted here in years...yeah...
> 
> Well, original story! One-shot 'cause I have no idea how to continue this!
> 
> (This is a non beta by the way, guys.)

Flat desert goes by; nothing but the desert. Brown shrubs and barren rocks littered for miles in every given direction. The sun beat down onto the land, allowing no living creature to survive long in its' heat. A road twirled through its sandy landscape, a navy-blue Subaru rumbled through the increasing heat of the desert. Inside, the AC unit of the car overworked and threatened itself to smoke out as the hours went by. No wind blew around to cool the overheating engine or the person inside the vehicle.

The woman, with sweat starting to bead on her forehead, bit down on her lip nervously. She leaned over the steering wheel, her eyes squinted as she scanned the desert for any sign of a town. The sun shining off the road mocked her poor attempt at hope by making mirages off in the distance. She sighed as she moved her head back, slumped in a small defeat.

A loud whining noise rose up from the dashboard of the car. She glanced up at the car interior as the suffering of the air vents came to a stop. Her thin fingers scrambled to try all the knobs that made up the AC settings. For a brief second the AC unit sputtered to life before it gave out in a burst of smoke. In one swift movement, the car was on the side of the road with the keys out of the ignition.

She dragged herself out of the car, slamming the door behind her in the process. She kicked the front wheel in anger.

The AC unit had gone cold.

“No, no, no, no, no!” Her fists flew against the hood of the car.

Her cries of rage rose louder and louder. The skin of her fist grew bright red as they hit harder. Her eyes leaked tears and her heart beat faster. The vehicle only stayed nondented and idle on the side of the road. The wind picked up only to move a few tumbleweeds around.

“Dear God—why…” Her outburst silenced to only a few words.

A rap on the driver’s side window startled her, eyes wide as she whipped. Her mouth hung open at the young freckled faced man who stood next to her. He smiled at her befuddled face.

“Sorry to disturb you, ma’am. I noticed your car and you over on the side of the road and was wondering if you were okay?

His worried smile made her falter in her answer for a second. His almost black eyes glinted strangely behind his glasses. “I... I am doing okay. Just my AC broke is all. Got a little angry if anything.”

His face formed a small frown. “Well ma’am, I wouldn’t suggest staying out here in this car too long. The heat penetrates quick. Would you like to join me to the next town?”

She nodded in agreement, turning away briefly to wipe away the tear that had fallen. The freckled man smiled and motioned to his dusty truck behind them. The man went for his vehicle while she got her bag out of her broken car.

Next thing she knew, they were off. As they drove, her Subaru became but a speck in the rear-view mirror. The air vents of his truck gave off blessedly cooler air than hers had.

“So, you never actually said what your name was…” Trailing off as she turned to her left to look at ‘Freckles’ as she mentally dubbed him.

He jolted up in shock but kept his hands steady on the wheel to not end up upside down. An embarrassed blush rose up to his cheeks. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t tell you my name,” He pushed his hand towards her “my name is—”

At that instant, her whole body shot forward as the airbag blew open. She could hear metal being crushed. Pain laced across her face and chest, body tensed and brain frozen.

Then she knew _darkness_ **.**

 

* * *

 

 

Eyes opened, brain sluggish, her body ached in pain. Everything from her head to her toes sparked in sharp bursts. She groaned in agony as she up righted herself. She shook her head slightly, turned to look towards her left where her memory had a vague recollection of where ‘Freckles’ was.

In his place was no longer what could resemble as fully human.

A hand covered her mouth as vomit threatened to come up. Her stomach churned at the thought of the 'man'. Her attempt to find the buckle for the seat belt took what seemed like hours to get. As she got loose, she opened the car door with a harsh push and fell out head first onto the dry desert ground. She took a few minutes to catch her breath on her hands and knees.

The sound of shuffling echoed around her. With a peek up from her position, tall Foxtail pine trees stood as far as the eye could see. She gaped. With shaky movement she stood up with a hold on the door. She turned to look where the hood of the car was crushed. A tall pine was instead erected there; it loomed as if it was some otherworldly entity.

“How the—” The sounds of shuffling continued as she stared at the one pine in shock.

All around her more of these trees stood. Below her feet stood the fine desert sand and the heat boiled on as before. Yet, the sun had started to set. The sky turned away from its light blue to that of a pitch black. With the sky darkening quicker by the second, she realized how she had no knowledge of where she was. She took a deep breath to calm herself from her confused perception. With a change of direction, she headed back to the crashed truck. She looked down at the door to find a flashlight and gave a quiet cry of success when she found one. 

The sound of footsteps resonated from the left. With a quick turn, she pointed the flashlight at the surrounding forest, eyes desperately searched for the noise. Nothing appeared in the lights. With a silent mouthed curse, she turned around back to the truck. With a small sigh, her tense guard loosen. Whistles echoed around her, the stench of fresh blood still poured around as she scavenged the truck. Everything was quiet as the wind danced around the trees. 

That was until she felt the hands on her shoulders.

She whipped around to come face to face with a suit vested chest. Her instincts screamed in fear. With a screech, she tried to push away from whatever had come up behind her. It grabbed her by the wrists and twisted till she shrieked in pain. With an easy pull, it raised her up till she was eye leveled with the creature. Abruptly it dropped her before she could fully comprehend what was before her. 

As she fell back onto the desert floor, her eyes had gone wide in fear as they found the face connected to the body. Three bright violet eyes blinked down at her prone form in unison. A smile with too many sharp teeth sneered at her disheveled look. A glint, that had familiarity in it, sparked in their eyes.   

“Get away… get away from me!”

The lanky figure only chuckled. It leaned down and pulled her up once more till she could feel the blond strands of its hair on her cheek. Her body frozen in fear as every sense rocketed off in warning of this _thing_. She closed her eyes tight as its hot breath ghosted over her ear.

“ _Run_.”

**Author's Note:**

> You make it this far? 
> 
> Cool! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
